A Series of Everyday Soundtracks
by UNKNOWNYMUSE
Summary: Title said it all. Contain Au/s, Vague Language and Teenage Hormones. You've been Warned. Jelsa ft. Eugenzel, Merricup & Kristanna (And some of the pairings you may or not know)
1. Chapter 1

When the Day met the Night

Panic! at the Disco

Jelsa

* * *

The young boy poked his sleeping mother by the shoulder and kept on groaning stubbornly, "Ma, let's go outside! come ooooooooonn!"

The mother stirred and without opening her eyes, she slurred "The sky is still dim," the boy stump his foot in annoyance, "The sky is awake now, Ma, please~eeeeeeeeeee!"

The good mother opened both eyes and without warning, she bolted to the door, happily yelling "Race you to the garden, the slowest are a rotten egg" The boy laughed and ran after her.

The merriment of the People brought him so much joy. It's like their jovial laughter is their way to thank his bright blessings.

Jack loves his job so much.

Bringing daylights and delights throughout the whole universe, making the cycle of life. Children will play and Adults will work.

He sneaks through every open window as the children look yonder and smile for the beginning of the day. Not only is his job bringing Light to the universe but also the Fun. His favorite part of it all.

Just like his occupation, His sunny demeanor contrasted his personality and his love for children. Also, he is rather mischievous at his immortal age. He'd been fond messing with Easter, it all started when Jack refuse to bring any sunshine to the flowers for 6 months of time, he'll only provide if Easter confess that Jack is powerful than him, in to which the Day's amusement, Easter gave up. But that doesn't mean Jack has to stop, thus creating a continuum and then winter was born.

Easter wasn't glad. Wasn't glad at all.

Jack is all but curiosity. He often stare at how mortals lived, how the flowers Bloom and why did he have to go to different places?

His curiosity increased when Jack overheard the mother as she carried her little boy, "Do we have to go home now?" he whined and stifle a yawn.

The mother only smiled, "Yes, Dear, for the Night will be arriving soon and would give you a gift of Goodnight."

The boy clapped his hands together and merrily asks his mother, "Ma, Will the Night stay for Supper?" the good mother gently nods, "Yes. And she'll be watching us too."

Jack wanted to ask the Mother, if only she could see him. He wanted to ask more about the Night. Is there really such thing more powerful than him? He shivered.

Curiosity got the best of him.

He went to many houses and eavesdropped for potential answers. All he gathered was that the so called 'Night' is a lot like him; bringer of light, but unlike the Sun, the night protects the Moon. He wondered. Why didn't he ever saw the Night? What is this they call 'Moon'? What does it looks like?

And what are these creatures of the Night 'Stars'?

He wanted to know so much. But his time is limitless; he has to go to a different country.

"Ma, Did the Sun ever saw the Moon?" Jack's ears perked up just as he was leaving one day.

"Hmm," The mother scratch her head and search for a compatible answer, "Not that I know, The Sun will go before the Moon comes. Now off to home! You little bugger," The good mother didn't know how to answer that if her son did ask her that again.

No, he never met the Night. Why?

The sun goes away before the moon could come. That's it! He would stay a little and simply to catch a glimpse of the Night. Even if he creates a disturbance, he will dare.

So one day, just before he could go, he forces his whole strength to stop his lights to go and waited a little while. He hid and let his discoveries unfold.

A moment or so, he felt his skin colder, the sky were becoming a hue of black and violet. Then a blinding light almost shook his vision. He squinted his eyes and let his hands cover them slightly. And what he saw almost made his heart jump.

This fine creature, look warily at her surroundings, like she'd known something was different. Her blue gown shone like the everlasting sky-no, better than the Sky itself. He was sure that he saw snowflakes were woven in them and the fateful Stars followed her trail.

So that's the Stars!

Her eye is a pair of mesmerizing icy-blue oblivion, a wonderful trap in her gaze. Her Hair, oh how the golden-white straws shall envy her. Almost white as his own. It cascaded down to her back. On her head laid a crown with a symbol of the crescent moon.

_Wow._

He almost stumbles before her. Only that her Eyes saved his flickering light that was threatening to burn out. Once she saw him, she came further and her sweet, melodious voice rung through his ears "Are you alright?" was then the first thing she said.

"I-.. I'm Fine, Are you the Night?"

She nods meekly and with a smile, "I am Elsa."

His eyes never leaving her sight, "Beautiful."

"Ma, do you see that? What is it?"

The boy gently pulled the hem of his mother's dress and looked above. Like the other people did when they saw a strange current was happening.

The good mother glorify her smile and said, "The Day has finally met the Night"

And this all had happened in the middle of summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Under a Paper Moon

All Time Low

Jelsa

* * *

"The Sky is beautiful tonight."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What about the Stars?"

"Tantalizing."

"The Moon?"

"Even more beautiful."

"You're not looking at the Moon."

"Yes, _WAIT-_ What? How'd you know?"

"Instincts."

Jack stared at her in awe and embarrassment. He decided to avert his eyes away from her, for now, so that her Instincts, could no longer mock him. He was thankful that she _can't_ see the blush rapidly designing his face.

The two sat above a cliff, feet dangling in air and the soft breeze tingling with their faces. Jack looked up above and saw the Moon with a companion of cloud, formed like a sheep. His own companion Is somewhat staring at the sky too, of how her eyes gleamed with wonderment.

"Jack?" She asked, breaking the atmospheric silence.

"Hmm?"

"How would you Know if something is Beautiful?"

Jack merely shrugged, "You'll just know."

"How?"

"I don't know, by seeing, I guess." This was the type of conversation he didn't want. His lack of thereof in his voice, insist Elsa to go on.

"Seeing? That's all?" she pursed her lips and thought for a moment. She bit her fingernail on her forefinger, a mannerism whenever she thinks of something. "It's absolutely unfair."

"Maybe, maybe not. Just look at the world, You see the Jocks and Cheerleaders dating one another, cliché right? . It's because of their pretty faces that the people would often approve. In this generation, without a pretty face means no pretty title. The sad truth."

His words already had gone and once he saw her blank stare, he was filled with dread, "I'm Sorry." He hung his head in shame.

"Nah. It's quite alright." She shook her head And made a smile before Continuing, "It's still unfair though."

"Explain the unfairness then." Jack grinned and thought to himself that he should frustrate Elsa more, she's even cuter when her eyebrows' knit together and her lips pout.

"How could you love when beauty deceives the eye? When one immediately falls in love by a glimpse of that person, it is not love. It was never a love."

"Just like Anna?" Jack bemused,

"Just like Anna." The two settled their argumentative conversation by their laughter of her Sister's hopeless, romantic downfall by the act of Love at first sight.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Already asking."

Elsa lightly flicked his arm, "Be serious."

"Okay, Okay"

"What is the sole difference between sightseers and The blinds?"

"Sight?"

"Nope."

"Glasses?"

"Guess Again."

"Dogs?"

"Now you're just being plain rude."

"Then what?"

"Sightseers never knew _when_ they are blind."

Jack had closed his eyes and imagined the world's magnificent innocence. He visualize the calm, whispering, sea and the merriment of the woodland fairies, dancing through Life and bringing magical things to normal people. He was perfectly calm and serene, not until, Elsa had to ask another question, he simply couldn't possibly abort.

"Am I beautiful?"

With suddenness, he stared at her pretty, little, freckled face and his heart took a somersault inside his chest. The way she said it was filled with innocence and with a mix of destructive curiosity. Why must this girl asks so many Irksome questions?

"Jack?"

Should I tell her? What if he said yes, she'll think that he's fooling her.

"Jack?"

Or should I tell her the opposite? Then she'll be Sad..

"Jack?"

Wait! Why would I tell her the opposite when she is.. -

"JACK!"

"Uh! YES! I MEAN.. NO!"

"I'm not beautiful?"

What?!

"No! I mean Yes! Wait. **WHAT**?! "

By the forlorn look plastered all over her face, he could already hear the Moon, calling him the biggest Jerk of all mankind

He kept stammering and cursed his unavailable wit for being absent today on this kind of predicament. "Jack." She calmly said, searching for his hands, once she got caught of it, she brought them to her face. "Do you feel me?" He nods.

He wasn't sure of what they're doing but he likes the feeling of his hands on her face. "Close your eyes." as easy as that command, Jack obeyed her and let his eyes fall to his eyelids. He then felt her Fingertips scanning his face, "I'm not talking about my appearance. I never saw myself or how I look, Jack. Close your eyes and answer me, Am I Beautiful?"

He cleared his mind for any distraction. He kept his eyes close and saw his answer within.

The breathing of hers sent shivers down his spine; the cold touch of her palms was haunting him for more. And He was scared he might break her fragile face when he caresses her cheeks, "You are Beautiful. Even more captivating than a songwriter's song.. More amazing than any priceless paintings of DaVinci or any baroque painters...More Genuine than Shakespeare's poems..."

He then opened his eyes to see Elsa's face glowing; either it was the moonbeam or her own radiating self. "More Elegant than the sky.. " He kept stating as if his answers were right there in front of him.

"More Tantalizing than the Stars." He slowly reached for her hands to touch.

"And even more beautiful than the Moon."

Elsa felt it.

She really felt his aura speaking to her, caressing her soul and swaying her emotions. She really felt it.

And when she had felt it, she can't help to resist her tears from falling down.

And she felt Jack's thumb clearing her tears.

She laughed, dismissing her emotional state, "You're unfair!"

"_Wha_-Why?"

"You opened your eyes!"

"Instincts?"

"Instincts. "

* * *

**UNKNOWNYMUSE: **

**By the way to those who didn't notice her situation: She is blind in this Soundtrack.**

**Soundtrack= A reference name for Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Be Good

Emily Kinney

Jelsa

* * *

Can you believe that a single gunshot could destroy you?

Destroy everything on your wake?

Destroy the one you've loved.

I saw her staring at me with that curiosity when she first saw us, saw me.

And I thought that she's just a Suicidal girl when one of my people found her cutting her wrist. I already saw her: an emotional and overly pathetic country girl, who's weak and couldn't even protect herself.

I didn't mind her that much.

I never cared for anyone else.

Since, witnessing my sister's death.

But when I had witnessed the death of her boyfriend, it's like all of his responsibility was transmitted to my shoulder.

I couldn't explain his death to her.

But she has the right to know.

I eventually told her; however, she just stared at me with these uncertain eyes. She never spoke a word, not until she embraced me. I was surprised. I didn't expect that kind of gesture. And also for a girl who _just_ lost her boyfriend.

"I hate goodbyes." She said.

There was a disaster that forced me and our group to separate. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with the same country girl.

And that same country girl made me pay a game of 'Never have I ever'.

Which she told me the things she never did or have done.

And her unseemly accusations ricocheted my past behavior. I was mad. I was infuriated that she thought of me like _that_.

I unexpectedly lash out my anger at her. It was that kind of feelings I didn't want to set free, I would always lockup my emotions.

But she embraced me once again, and I immediately remembered the first time she held me like that, like she somehow understood me.

That night was new.

Like a rebirth of my soul to change for good.

To change because of _her_.

But faith was never been good to me, never releasing me of this shattered life.

They took her away.

I ran as fast as I can. I was already too late and I vowed to look for you.

**To find you**.

But that gunshot.

That gunshot that's bullet went through your head.

I pulled the trigger to Avenge your death, and it was all too late. The blood was staining your shining hair, and decorating your pale skin face.

I never thought I would cry again.

Seeing your limp body on that floor made my heart ache.

_Why did you do that?_

Why did you sacrifice your life?

It made no sense when I overheard you telling that officer of "I get it."

Why?

I carried you unto my arms, the same I did when the time you injured your feet.

You were so happy when I carried you into that house, and now I didn't even see your smile.

I never got the chance to tell you that you're beautiful.

Your eyes, your face, and your smile.

You're everything.

And I regret not telling you all of that: even how majestic your voice was.

You were always the group's Nightingale.

Our songbird.

And now, all I see is your blank expression. It was fast of how death's facade already darkened your unlikely image. The dull look when I gazed at your lifeless body.

_You Are never gonna see Anna!_

_You are never gonna see Hiccup!_

_And you are never gonna see Merida or Punzie!_

And it seems I had cursed her.

I remember the day when her and I had fought, saying things that I had never meant to say and venting out my anger at her.

And when I saw your sister crying and screaming when she saw me carrying a blood-soaked, immovable and Lifeless body of the one who own the brightest of hair which she grew up with.

You are never gonna see them ever again!

I felt so horrid. I blame myself for the words that I already unleashed from my mouth.

And I never even told her the real words I wanted to say. The hidden affections whenever I see her, hear her, and feel her.

It all broke when that gunshot ripped her existence.

It broke my existence.

That one act of stupidity caused your Bravery and I already knew that you have changed so much; from a weak girl to a strong, empowering and strategic woman. But why did you have to leave me like this?

Leaving me and my heart, grieving for your departure, never to return again.

"When you care about people, hurt is kind of part of a package."

Do I really care about you?

Or something more?

I would honestly say that I never cared for anyone like how I cared for you. It was something different from my sister, different adoration.

I did hate Goodbyes too.

But I never had the chance to say Goodbye.

I'm sorry for the past,

I have failed you, but I promise to be good.

I'm wishing you well, and let me say these words; you were NEVER just a dead girl.

I have learned to care because of you.

You told me not to give up.

But I don't know how to cope the pain within your absence, you went away and it seems my happiness stray too.

I had learned to love because of you.

It was all because of you.

Thank you, Elsa.

* * *

**UNKNOWNYMUSE:**

**Reference! Yes, I'm still grieving for Beth's death. **


	4. Chapter 4

Good Girls

5 Seconds of Summer

Jelsa

* * *

Hiccup walks silently among the fences.

It was Dark. He blamed his cat, Toothless, for eating his blueprint that was meant for his project. He made a new one consisting of 5 hours inside of the School's misc. room. That's why he's coming home so late.

He took a shortcut up to the Arendelle Manor, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. He went into the lawn of the backyard and cautiously Looked out for their Famous dog, Olaf, he wasn't scared of the Snow-white husky, rather, he was afraid of being caught by it, tackling him to the ground and giving him drools on his face, which Hiccup use the term 'Warm Hugs'.

His body trembled when he saw a silhouette of a... person, oh Thor. If he got caught, he would say a dozen reason of why he's out here at the Arendelle's property. Except, the shadow of this person is actually sneaking out.

Is that a burglar?

He hid at the nearest bush and crept to see the unknown person is,

_Elsa?_

He moves closer to get a better look but then he happened to step into a twig. The person looks to where are the sound, and her blue orbs scanning the area. Yep, it's Elsa alright.

Even in the dark he could see her platinum hair.

So why was he hiding? He could come out now; they've been to the same School.

What _if_ he comes out and she'll notice that you're indeed hiding and she'll freak out, misunderstanding that you're in their backyard and supposing you're some sick voyeur.

Abort.

He silently prayed to whomever gods out there that she don't see him.

And she didn't. She went away and finally exhaled the breath his holding on.

What was she doing out here?

In the middle of the night?

And importantly, what was I doing out here? In the middle of the night?

He got out of his hiding place and ran hurriedly to his home, never looking back.

The next day, Hiccup was closing his locker when Jack came up beside him.

"Dude, I can't come for tomorrow's ultra, mega, chill out night"

"Seriously? You're ditching Friday night for what? And what's more important than Assassin's Creed?" Hiccup looks at him in the most dead eyed stare.

Jack put his hands to his jeans' pocket and was looking at the ground, "I got a lot to do, so, yeah. Maybe I'll catch up with you and Flynn next Friday." With that he vanished with the air.

What was that for? Hiccup shrugs.

By his free time, Hiccup was eating his PB&amp;J with his friends when a topic about his odd name comes out. Mostly he received torments from his sweet friend, Merida, "Evil gnomes _must_ **really** fear _you_" everything but sarcasm.

Why did he even share his family's belief on Vikings naming names to his friends?

They were all laughing, of course except for him. The cafeteria door opened revealing Platinum haired Elsa.

She rarely don't go into the Cafeteria maybe something was wrong, or-maybe she saw him last night! Oh Odin!

Her graceful walk was enough to radiate the students' attention.

She made her way up to him with everyone trying to figure out what she's doing out here? Even to her sister's curious eyes.

Without paying any heed to them, "Mr. Bunnymund wanted me to get you this," she gave him a manila folder to which she was holding carefully "He wants it by Tomorrow after school." and after that she went away, possibly back to the Library.

"Your sister is quite a good girl, isn't she?"

"Ooh! I heard her talking French! Amazing."

"Does she even have a boyfriend?"

Questions flooded Anna's mind, "Uhm, yeah, she's really well behaved, Father expect more from her. Yes, she's fluent at it and No, Boyfriends is out of the way for us."

"You mean for her?"

Anna blushed wildly, "I think Hans **is** the One."

The girls giggled and started a conversation with Fashion and Boys, except for Merida, with a look of disgust.

Hiccup can't help the feeling to ask, what was she doing last night?

He scanned the papers and after that he made a growling noise, "Oh great." I'm building another gizmo for Bunnymund. Just great.

He looked at his friends to see them laughing and talking, except for the epitome of Fun himself -Jack Frost, he was looking at his lunch and instead of eating it, he's poking it with a fork.

He was silent and strange.

"Have mercy on that poor food!" Flynn noticed Jack's mood too, he flung his arms to playfully punch him on the arm.

Jack seemed to come back to reality and shook his head, "Nah, you finish it." He stood up, giving them a salute and walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh...I need to take care of something."

Really Strange.

He's deserting Taco? His all-time favorite, Real Strange.

Hiccup is once again making a blueprint.

He was almost complete, only minor details were missing. He strolled around the hallway when the Students were long gone, expecting to see Mr. Bunnymund, but all he saw was Elsa coming out of the Library in this hour, then what really made his head tilt when Jack emerge from the same place a minute later.

"Dude! What're you doing here?"

"Oh hey! Hiccup. I'm studying"

"At 8 pm? Seriously?" he gave him his 'I do not believe your shit' look.

"Uh yeah" Jack scratch the nape of his neck and look around nervously.

"Uh-Huh."

"So...-I Gotta go now..."

"You do that."

"Yeah..."

".."

".."

"And what are you exactly doing in the Library with Ms. Arendelle?"

"Fine...don't tell me anything. But soon, I'll eventually find out." Hiccup was muttering to himself, he was heading to his home, he was curious to Jack's mysterious aura.

First, Ditching Friday Night.

Second, not finishing his Taco, yesterday.

Third, The Library issue today.

"Shoot!" he whisper-yelled when he looks at his wristwatch, 9:45. Flynn must be really bored waiting around his house.

He planned to take a shortcut again to the Arendelles since nobody should see him in this time of the night.

But guess again.

He saw the only available light on somewhere up there on the balcony, and a silhouette of a person. Here we go again.

But instead of hiding he caught himself standing stupidly, his foot was stipple and was like rooted to the ground. Shadows were coming further to him, and times like this in dire Situation is to find something to yield his protection. And by doing that, he quickly pulled out the first thing he touched.

Flashlight.

He quickly aimed it somewhere near the bushes as he squinted his eyes for him to see the identity of... Jack?

There are 3 things that Hiccup never believed throughout his life; Izma's Hair, him being the son of his Father, and now, Jack, kissing someone (He shouldn't be surprised at all) but he's kissing the girl with the most honorable mentions, Elsa.

WHAT THE **F-**

"**DON'T** Shout!"

"You're the one who's **SHOUTING**!"

"Now you're both silently screaming." Elsa finally hissed at the two blaming males. The latter stared at her until a voice echoed through the calm air.

"Hello?" Anna scratches her head in confusion, "Odd. I thought I heard voices." She yawned loudly, "Oh well, Dreamland I'm off to see you!" She said, before trudging away, swinging groggily.

And after that, the silence between was so inconvenient that Elsa has to coughed, "Just Forget what you saw."

Hiccup would stare for every 2 or so minutes at Jack. While they're heading to Hiccup's home.

And Jack found it irritating.

"So what if _I am_ dating her?" Jack finally set his foot down (In a metamorphic sense, of course)

"It's not that. It's just that... The way you look at her. It's..."

"New?"

"_Cheesy_." Hiccup was retorted by a shove, none other than, Jack, and for the first time in forever, seeing him so serious.

"But I won't tell anyone else if you two are not yet ready to ... **Umm**... Tell everyone about your relationship."

Jack thought for a moment, and agreeing to his friend's resolution. "Thanks."

"Oh. By the way, just a little Tip my friend. Please find another place that you two could... Express your love to each other... I reckon that someday her Daddy Dearest would catch you, _studying_ each other, at their _own_ backyard."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay

Backhouse Mike ft. Liz Gillies

Jelsa

* * *

Jackson swore that this day is the worse of the worse days he had.

First, He was late in Professor Psykowitz's class (The man gave him 10 pages back to back paper for him to write an essay of the reason of his delay). Followed by a stain on his white Tee, visible enough for everyone to see, and he forgot to bring an extra shirt for the active and sweaty routines for P.E.

Second, Pitch, Jackson's sworn enemy, Released handful of frogs inside the girls' shower (Which caused destruction throughout the female population inside) and framed Jack. The punishment was of Community Service in 3 months of time.

And the last was so grave that he wanted to scream for his unlucky day: his Singing partner backed out. And what's worse? It was due the day after Tomorrow.

"Dude, I already told you too many times that I don't do 'Singing' and I gotta take Toothless to the vets. Bug Off."

"What am I gonna do? If I don't present a song with a Partner, you won't have any classmate named Jack Frost."

Seeing his Friend struggle and serious made Hiccup stare at his friend. Why Rapunzel did even backed out? Oh right, she has a test on the same day of Jack's presentation. Hiccup knew that their friends are pretty much occupied; Flynn got a method acting going on, Merida is studying for her Apt (To the bewilderment of them) and Everyone got Problems on their own.

"Well, everyone is already tied up. How about Snow?"

"Too eerie."

"Ella?"

"Already have partner. Charming, I think."

"Rebecca?"

"She said that I must paint the Colors of the wind in order to be her partner. Bonkers right?"

"Did you ask every girl on the Glee club?"

"Already did and they're representing an Acapella on the same day,"

Hiccup sighed in exasperation. He leaned into his locker and thought of every unavailable person he could think of. He stared at some existing space then snapped his fingers and smiled, "Oh! What about her?"

"Who's her?"

"_Her_."

"**HER**?!"

"Elsa."

"**Witch**?!"

"Uh, It's West."

"Still, No."

Jack crossed his arms and looked at his friend if he's joking at his own suggestion.

"I distinctly remembered that she too is in the Presentation, and Good news! She doesn't have any partner"

"Tough luck for her because I ain't gonna be it."

Hiccup locked his eyes in his friend's. Why did he have to be so rude? "Look. This is your chance, and I can convince her, and she's not _that_ bad. She's actually great."

"A guy was transmitted to a hospital for a month, two broken arms and a broken leg. Guess what? She caused that."

"It was an accident."

"Then there was the time she froze the gym pool, don't ask me how, but she really did it. She was the only one there before it happened"

Hiccup inhaled and tried to hide his disdain. He'd know Elsa. For she was the one to come into his aid when he first transferred to Hollywood Arts, he was bullied and mocked, but Elsa West stood in front of him. They all feared Elsa, well, except for him. Elsa was all but a sensitive, talented and strong girl, but no one could ever see that, except for him.

"I guess we have nothing to talk about." Hiccup said, shoving his books inside his locker and closing it.

Jack could see the way Hiccup flinched when he contrasted Elsa. Are they even friends? He sighed. Maybe he judge West all too well.

"Oh alright, Tell her to come tonight at the studio room"

Hiccup beamed, "What have you got to lose?"

Jack laughed dryly, "My Body parts."

Jackson was waiting.

He'd been sweating although the A/C was turned on. Grotesque visions were playing on his head of how Elsa would kill him, without mercy. Oh god. Why did I even consent to be her partner? I'm fucked up. The settings didn't made him feel any safer, it was an after school practice and that means they're the only ones to be here.

Totally fucked up.

He has the right to be afraid of her. Of course, she's well known as Elsa West, the Wicked Witch of the West. He didn't know how the etymology of her name, to when it started and how it begun but he arguably don't want to know.

If students were to see her passing on the halls, some would scrabble away and others who were brave enough to stare at her. Only her icy gaze can literally make you shiver. She is the exact human epitome of Coldness, for she bares the sentiments of an icicle, cold to everyone and unpredictable.

Although, Jack rarely see her. This made Jack thought of how did she even pass at Hollywood Arts? Did she have a magical talent or what?

His wanderings was cut off when the door in the Studio clicked open and the little bell ranged. He didn't look up for he knew too well to who she is.

Elsa shook off the dirt on her shoe as she stepped on the studio mat that said 'Welcome', she gently shut the door. She eyed the background; a beautiful, flawless Graffiti doodle on the walls, the music controller, row of Electric guitars and of course, Jackson Frost, sitting on the chair in front of the Piano-Organ.

Jack could feel Elsa's stare on him. It's like her eyes can eradicate you if she wanted to. He can hear of how her foot marched further to him, he felt his hands go cold. Finally she sat at the opposite chair with a loud plop! And now he looked to his front only to see her blue, magistrate eyes.

None of them said a word.

Not until Elsa finally blinked, "You have summoned me, Frost. You sure you want me to be your associate?"

"Uh, yes...Of Course"

A minute ago, he saw something in her eyes, something wonderful, and something beautiful. It wasn't fearsome like they said, rather, it was captivating. Only her blink made his head focused to reality.

But then the air gotten colder and he was surprise to see Elsa holding her fateful Scissor in her hand, "Are you sure?"

Minutes ago, he was closely to enthrall by her fairy like face but now the wicked witch has returned. The Scissor. That made him shook invisibly, some said the Scissor she often uses is the one that had bludgeon many unfortunate men. The others said that once they saw her coming out of the Science room, her trusty scissor in hand and drippings of blood can be seen. And oddly enough, Hans Isles came out of the same room, arms covered in blood while concealing his face. They said Elsa extracted a revenge for Hans, because Hans was Anna's ex-boyfriend and Anna is a kin of Elsa.

He gulped, "Uhm, Yes, that is, if it's fine to you?"

The scissor snapped and a piece of paper was cut in the middle, "Why not?"

He saw how her smile turned to a wicked one. _Not good_. Oh how he wishes to be outside, a mile or so away from her. Dear God, Let me live. Or if this woman should kill me, please make it quick.

"You okay? It seems you're distracted." Her voice hinted worry.

He snapped, "Uh," He then stared at her hand where the scissor lays.

"Oh this?" she waved her weapon, "You think I'm going to hurt you?" She hissed, "Don't worry I will not." she kept the scissor away from sight.

"**Not yet**." She Added.

_Oh god_.

"Hey! Lighten up will you? C'mon let me hear what we're gonna present," She took the notes and scanned them carefully.

He sighed, thank heavens she change the horrifying air. He coughed and scratches the nape of his head, "Well..."

"Well What?"

"It's not exactly done yet,"

"Let me hear it then,"

"Uhm,"

"**Sing** or **Die**."

He frantically played his Piano-Organ. Curse this woman.

"I- I really wish that I could write the next line,

Uhmm.. My favorite letter's J

Tuna fish fillet..

I'm gonna wash my dog with some blue shampoo."

his voice trails off. He looks at his partner and her imperturbable face looks at him silently.

"..."

"..."

"..."

".." She took the headphones and steadied it with her hands, "Record me." She said at last and he oblige.

He played the tune on his piano, not sure if it's the right thing, before Elsa's melodious voice broke out,

"There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine

It doesn't have to end up wasting your time

There's things that I could say

But hear it my way

I want to let you know that it's all okay"

He looks at her. Shock. The way she closed her eyes and suddenly out of nowhere, her voice could be a cure for cancer. Good God. Her sweet voice that filled with compassion, adoration and -even Love. Elsa was not good-SHE IS PERFECT. He was still staring, and his face did not fail his reaction of Amazement. The angel in front of him made his heart thundered and his mind scream for her name. _Oh no._

"Hey? Is it bad?"

Bad? What the? It's far from bad. I'm the one who got it bad.

"It's Beautiful" his voice was barely a whisper, but her ears perked when that word hit her.

She really didn't know of why she's blushing but her face was redder than blood, "You really think so?"

And her smile glowed around, sending his mind into a crazed-mode, his heart leaped for joy. The very first time he saw her genuine, perfect, and flawless smile.

"I know so."

Is it really okay for someone to fall in love just by mere minutes? This day was the worse.

And that's not even the worse, this is the worse; you have fallen for the wicked witch of the West, You're really, totally and absolutely Fucked up.

* * *

**UKNOWNYMUSE: **

** I was inspired by the episode of Victorious Jade Gets Crushed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**UKNOWNYMUSE:**

**This is a split Soundtrack to my previous Chapter; Okay.**

* * *

365 Days

Thomas Leon III ft. Victoria Justice

Jelsa

* * *

Elsa shouldn't feel.

Conceal, Don't Feel.

She was the witch. She'd know what they're saying behind her back, the whispers whenever she walks down the hallway and contradicting her to no stop. And to think the puny little pet names that they made for her, she'd only laugh at their silliness.

For the years she lived, Elsa West never wanted to feel. She wanted to banish Hate, Grief, Sorrow and so as Love. Why did people even do Love? It's unreasonable I say. It made people does stuff. _Mushy stuff. Sickening, corny, cheesy and overall intoxicating stuff_. SHe shuddered.

It all started on her grade school when kids used to bully her, claiming she has an alien hair, odd big blue eyes and a snow-white skin. They teased her a lot. Tommy, one of her bullies, threw a snowball at Anna, Elsa's innocent sister. Young Elsa was in outrage, they can hurt me, but not my Sister. So she tackled the boy and fate was good to her, she found a scissor lying forgotten on the ground and snipped his hair goodbye. After that, the boy got a trauma and Elsa was called The Demon Barberess of Fleet Street.

Since then no one messed with her.

She'd grew up not to take shits from people. She promised not to be scared by the offenders; she will fight back and will avenge those who suffered. She made an oath not to Feel.

As good as she was not to feel, she was very talented.

She is good at Piano. Almost at Everything. Her broad talent was a target for the famous school of Hollywood Arts. Where she accepted the honor and pledge given to her. Being the Newbie and all, the ones who didn't know her enough, bullied her and saying crude comments which led to their fate of Elsa's wrath. She'd cut the so-called mean girls' hair without their notice, she devised a plan to get even with the jocks and she manage to hurt Hans without her hands actually touching him.

In short: Elsa has a quixotic mind and has unlimited sources.

She learned how to stand up on her own. In this insane, antagonizing world, **NO ONE** is safe. She argued. The ones she really cared for are her Family, and what I meant for Family are sweet, bubbly Rapunzel and Innocently naive Anna.

Elsa really loves them. Sometimes. They can be so immature and -she dreaded the words- hopeless Romantics. All her life she protected them away from harm, even if she have to act like a monster in Everyone's eyes, and she helplessly tried to resolute their common belief of "True Love" (with air quote) but to no avail.

Elsa _cursed_ Teenage Hormones.

Anna had a jerk of an (ex) Boyfriend, Hans Isles, the manipulative guy actually has a nerve to cheat the wicked witch's only sister. So Elsa knew what she had to do. People thought she bludgeons him repeatedly but what they didn't know, Elsa never really touch the insulting form of a human. She just stared at him while he worked at his experiments when the Freak Accident took its course. Some say she used her witchcraft to hex him. But she merely shrugs, Just mix Bleach and Ammonia, no sorcery required.

And the issue between the blood on her Scissor. _Oh god,_ how imaginative can these pathetic people be? IT WAS PAINT. Before her free time, Elsa helped her cousin, Rapunzel, to paint the school's theatre. The container of one of the colors ran out, she brought a new one that was sealed into a plastic bag. Elsa was no painter. She didn't know how to open the bag; she just cut it like any normal person would do. But it was far from the direction, as soon the blade of the metal touched the plastic bag, its contents spilled all over her shirt, jean and arms. The poor shirt was white and the paint was red, God bless its soul. Students saw her went inside the Girls' Bathroom and they assumed she butchered another person again, with the suppose blood.

Even the unfortunate scissor was totally drenched.

And the most controversial of it all: How the hell did she froze the School's indoor pool?

Like I told you, she can do things beyond any belief.

Vanessa had planned a surprise party for Ariel, one of the good choir girls, a surprise party to embarrass and humiliate the poor redhead. The keening ears of Elsa heard the malevolent plan, of course, Vanessa's big loud mouth echoed throughout the Gym pool, to where Elsa was reading another one of Poe's book, silently behind the covers.

The sea witch, Vanessa, hatches a plan to push Ariel in the glistening chlorine full of water in front of Eric, Ariel's longstanding crush.

Before the sea witch can perform her misdeed, Elsa has already devices a plan. She goes to the indoor pool before the Sun even arises from its slumber. Being good with chemicals and stuff, she douses Nitrogen inside the pool, thus mixing with chloride and she set the temperature to zero degrees, disabling the thermostat and other thingamajig.

She smiled at her experiment, voilà!

Her breath made little fogs, the wall was decorated with frosts and cold gushes of wind ran through her hair. Yep, she created winter in the midst of May.

And the jackpot was to see Vanessa's wide mouth creating an 'O' shape. The sea witch's plan has failed, because the indoor pool became frozen solid when she got there.

The Wicked Witch had done it again.

Elsa didn't care about Friendships. One way or another it will dissolve like how sugar reacted to water. Somehow the promises of friendship was less attentive, keeping false hopes to a person succumbing your words was sure a poison entering your veins and flowing through all of your body, dying someday.

She felt her nerves tightened when she'd protected a transferee, a boy with an unusual name -Hicky was it?-, from the bullies. He looked so defenseless. Weak. Scrawny.

While the jocks harass him, mocking him about his weird feline -Lesstooth was it?-, She really don't know. She can't stand hearing them torment innocent people. She knew what she had to do.

She marched right in front of the big-build jerks and upon seeing the vengeful Goddess, they Scrabble to their feet and uttering words like "The Wicked Witch" "Kill us" and "Hurry."

"Hey! Thanks for saving me from those brutes,"

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. Thanks? She hadn't heard that word, ever, from her rescues. He was the first one to say that to her. Whenever she helps someone they would be scared of her, running away and not even saying "Thank you."

Without looking behind to where he was, "No Problem" had already escaped from her mouth and she hurried to go away.

But he was persistent.

He talks to her like he knew her from old times, bringing his feline along, he wasn't even scared of her! And the thing was, the days passed by and she felt the company of Hiccup (She had a hard time remembering his name) comforted her. He's the only friend that didn't count as her relative.

Then again, He scratches his head and told her the news of his friend, Jack, needed a partner. She was going solo on her performance but the look on Hiccup's face made her defeat. "Oh Alright" she said, earning a Thanks from him. The things you do for a friend.

How bad could this be?

It is bad. Real bad. The moment she went inside the Studio Room, she'd know things would be hysterical. She'd tried to scare him, so that his gaze wouldn't melt her. The way he played the Piano like he understands the motion of the music and how he complimented her, saying things like how magnificent she was. Get a grip Elsa, He's just being nice. And his epic smile made her heart swoon. What the?

She shouldn't feel this.

Emotions are beyond her.

After that event, Elsa wasn't the same.

Jack wasn't the same.

All he could think about is her.

He didn't want leave yet that day but Elsa said its way past her bedtime.

"No! I-Uh...- It's dark outside and it's dangerous and uh-It's real dark" nice move Jack, _real nice_.

"Yes Jack, It's Dark. I can see that."

"But it's dangerous for you to go home, alone."

"Don't you remember? I'm the wicked witch. Danger **should** fear me,"

"No. You're more than that."

After that, Jack had stubbornly argued with her of the terms of her safety; Jack wanted to accompany her, while she defended she can make it alive, safe and sound. Guess what? Jack won. Even if she said 'NO' to him, he'll follow her anyway.

_You're more than that_.

What the hell did he mean?

Is he implying that she's more horrifying and the wickedest person alive? -_-

Is that even a compliment? Insult? Maybe, somewhere in between.

Whatever 'You're more than that." means, I'm sure he's just being frank, or perhaps, being nice.

Jack pictured himself jumping around and pumping his fist when she considered his suggestion of accompanying her. They walk together with the air of slight awkwardness and full on unmentionable thoughts. The singing of the grasshoppers was the only sound during their walk, it made things more awkward.

The Silence finally broke out when a piano tune from her phone was increasing its volume, Elsa looks at her screen to see her beloved sister's name, she touch the 'Answer' Logo and held it near her left ear. "Yes ?.. Oh, I'm Fine...No, No one kidnapped me...Yes, I'm absolutely Fine...I'm with Jackson.._No_, Anna, It's a presentation...Honestly Anna, Your tongue is quite vulgar...I swear Family Guy's poisoning your brain...Yes Yes, I'll tell you later...I'm hanging up..Goodnight Anna. By the way, DON'T EAT MY CHOCOLATES." Elsa heard her sister's protest on the line but she ended up anyway, she looks at her companion and saw him grinning like a madman.

"Beethoven."

"Sorry?"

"Your ringtone, It's Beethoven's For Elise."

"You know it?"

"I happen to listen to _that_ kind of Music."

Elsa was appalled, this guy actually know real music. Wow. "You don't look like it"

"Well, you're not certainly the type to vex with in terms of Chocolates, are you?" And together they laughed.

They talked on and on about everything they cross into their minds until they reached her Home, Anna was already outside, cross-armed and pouting. Elsa smiled at him and said "Thank you Again and Goodnight."

Jack made way to his home with no harm and a big, wide, pearly smile plastered on his face.

Since that Day, Jack knew the real her.

At first, Elsa was shocked to see Jack sitting beside her on the next day. Until it definitely became his routine, students would often widen their eyes to see the famous fun-loving Jack Frost and the mysterious, wicked witch, Elsa West. And what really caught their eyes' to see her actually laughing!

"Really Jack, Why do you even here with me? It's because I helped you in your presentation, isn't it? Giving me favor and all." She suddenly ask one day, they both stopped walking and Jack saw Elsa's serene expression but he notices the little pain in them or was his mind's playing tricks again ?

Elsa wasn't really suppose to feel but all those years concentrating her mantra was now a useless line to soothe anger issues.

Conceal, Don't Feel.

But why can't she help feeling sad about his sudden closeness with her. Maybe he's only being incredibly nice with her because of what she did. But God, It felt so great when he walks his way with her, talking about their lives and his presence actually makes her so happy.

He inhaled and looks directly in to her eyes, "No Elsa, I'm spending my time with you because I _like_ being with **you**."

Speechless.

She didn't know what to say but she mentally thanked the dismissal bell of her School when its voice blare their ears.

But god, she felt really giddy on her way to her next class.

"You like her."

"What?"

"I said: You Mr. Frost like Miss West. Is that clear to you?" Hiccup rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his taco on their Free Period, without Elsa or the Girls.

"I do."

"Don't try to kid- WAIT. **What**?!"

Jack was the turn to roll his eyes, he put down his fork, "Yes, I do like her. Is that clear to you?" he smirked to a open-mouth, shock-filled and petrified Hiccup.

"You didn't even deny..."

"Nope."

"You aren't bluffing."

"Nope."

"Did you tell her?"

"Nope."

"Stop popping the 'P'!"

"Nope."

"Ass."

"Hole."

The two blokes snickered and change the topic to a more manly conversation like; _if_ men have Periods.

"Seriously. You should tell her"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because, Elsa is a very good person and she has the right to know your feelings."

"You're being emotional."

"Because I'm rational."

"Hmm, did you even tell Lassie your rationality for her?"

Hiccup sputtered the coke he's drinking, coughing in between words "That is out of the question!" he tilted his head to look the left and right side to see if someone might hear them, "And I do not have a 'thing' for Merida!" he silently screamed.

"I saw your journal the other day and _accidentally_ read your fantasy about he-" he was cut off because of Hiccup's hands found its way to stop Jack's blubbering.

"SHH! You Prick! If you say one word to everybody, especially to her, I'll tell everyone of your** insane** fetish for a crooked staff." he glared, seeing Jack's shock-filled eyes and his quick nod, Hiccup released his hands off to Jack's mouth.

"Okay, I'll tell her" said Jack, "I'll try."

"Good."

For a moment Jack seriously look at his Friend and made a smug smile, "So...Chieftain Hiccup huh? Meeting the Princess of DunBroch, Meri-" He was cut off as his friend splashes him the remaining liquid of Coke into his face.

Elsa was headed for her locker, it was easy to find because she's the only one whose design is made of pure solidified snowflakes. She opened her locker to see a letter tucked within a rose.

**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't even like cheesy stuff, but it's specially made for only you.**

;)

Is this kind of a sick joke?

Elsa kept them anyway.

Elsa heard the tone, twice, thrice, and for possibly the tenth time. She groaned and muttered slang words to whoever might be that crazy nimrod pushing the tiny doorbell, in this time of the night.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked she was surprise to see Jack outside of her door; she was eyeing the white teddy bear he's holding.

"I brought you a gift, milady." he stretches his arms for her to get the fluffy material.

"In this very hour?" Elsa accepted it with a little hesitation, "11:36 of the Evening?"

"You're Welcome." He laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow then." he bid her goodbye and goodnight as he was off to go.

She scanned the huggable thing, the T-shirt of the cartoonized mammal that said: **You are BEARry Special to me**.

The throng of students didn't stop her to go further, it was easy, people are still scared of her, and they gave her the pathway. She held the tiny paper **'Meet me at the spot'**.

The Spot. That's where Elsa and Jack's favorite hangout. So she hopes that he's already there. Why is she smiling like an idiot? She didn't know. Why was she even hurrying to that particular place? She still didn't know.

Elsa stopped and let the circulation of her breathing to stabilize. She hesitated, not knowing to decide to whether she'll knock first or just open the goddamn door. "Come in!" that answered her question when his voice rung outside. She inhaled and reached for the doorknob and gently pushed the door, to see his back's facing her.

He turned around. She saw the bundle he's carrying, as he stretched his hands for her to take the bouquet of... "_Snowdrops_?" She asked in disbelief.

"You never did tell me of your favorite flower, but you said one time that you extremely love Snowdrops."

Seeing his nod, Elsa widened her eyes of mix amusement and wonder, "But it's the middle of spring and Snowdrops only grow on winter."

"Yeah, It wasn't easy, trust Me." he scratch the nape of his neck, "And a _little_ wizardry did helped me."

"It's Beautiful." She smelled the Winter Flowers and gleefully smiled, "You did all that for me?"

"Of course." He searched something on his mind a really promising words, "I'll try everything to get you closer to me, heck, and I'll even try 365 Ways."

Silence filled their lips. Elsa was looking down, either modest or blushing really hard. Jack was looking at the ground too, searching the answers there. Hoping the concrete ground shall eat him alive to put him out of his embarrassment, and misery.

"I know this might sound cheesy, which I don't usually say, by the way. And I know you might not like me, Elsa West, but I really like - _like_ you." His face was in comparison to her, Glowing redder than any butchered animal's blood.

"Just like Beethoven's For Elise, he composed that song for the girl he fell in love with, but the sad fact is that, the girl didn't reciprocate the feeling. And I'm hoping that for me, it'll be different." And then here comes the awkward silence.

Not until Elsa finally looked at him in the most serious and terrifying façade, that'll wish you had never confess your adoration for her.

"I swear to you Frost, if you're pulling some kind of a nasty game on me, I will **not** hesitate you to be one of my victim... But you know what? It seems that I'm already _your_ victim." Jack tilted his head sideways, not getting her meaning. "I should not like you, Jackson Frost, You're popular and the School's Sweetheart. You can get half of the females here, and even the questionable males." She held up her hand to stop his upcoming denials of her accusations.

"We're just too different." Elsa silently said, then followed by a shaking, yet, determined voice, "I really shouldn't like you, Jackson Frost, but I already did like - **_like_** you."

Now Jack's functioning brain was barely enough to hold such new filled knowledge. The quickening pace of his heart did intrude his way of speaking when he stuttered, "We're bad at this, aren't we?"

"Yes we are."


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing

The Script

Jelsa

* * *

He'd bought a glassful of Brandy only to ignore it.

The happy shouting of the people didn't made him any happier, instead he despise their merriment.

The blaring audio noise was only a static to his ears.

He didn't blame her.

He blames himself to his mess.

"Jackie! M'boy! What're you sulking up here?" Flynn, patted him on the back and carelessly slumped down his beer to the counter, spilling some of its content, "What're you here alone?" his friend was not contented to stop asking even to Jack's narrowing eyes.

"Where's Elsa?"

That does it. Jack held his cup tighter and with one chug, the alcohol made his way to his system.

Seeing the grieved action of his friend, Flynn now knew the answer. "_Oh_."

Instead of asking further, He called the attention of the waiter by rising up his hand, "Blue Label." The waiter nodded and fetches the order, assuming they've guts to drink it all.

"She's uptight...Always nagging...and...Nagging" After too many shots, Jack was talking between slurs and intoxication.

"She always hides...something from me...and whenever I ask...her...if-..If something's wrong, she wouldn't tell me...Anything!" Jack gulped down another drink.

"The nature of every woman," Flynn raising his glass and Hiccup (Their Friend, who upon seeing Jack's predicament, Join them) raised his glass cup too, "Amen."

"But I still love her. I really do."

They both looked at him for mere minutes and still, Jack kept on talking.

"She has this smile when I did something...Pretty for her eyes...She isn't selfish...she would've given you chocolates even she's the one really wanted..It... She encourages me to do anything I want...She makes me so happy."

The testimony of their friend made the mood eerie and unrecognizable. The three quietly look at their drinks and Flynn muttered to call it a night.

Hiccup was walking Fine.

Flynn was walking Fine.

Jack, however, have plans in mind.

His step made stumbling motions, while cupping his hands around his mouth yelling **"ELSA~AAAA!"**

A few bystanders looked at them and Jack knew they're saying "Crazy Drunkards." but he wasn't bothered by them, he wanted to shout again, express his emotions to the Town, but his companion stopped him, leading him to god knows where.

Soon they passed a bridge. Jack stopped in his tracks and peered below, his vision was slightly blurred but he can certainly see the endless waves. He stared silently.

_Am I better off Dead?_

He asks himself, the next move he did was to climb the platform of the bridge.

Hiccup and Flynn was startled to see Jack's missing presence, they retrace their steps hoping to find him unconscious. But no, instead, they found him standing at the bridge's edge. _Fuck_. Unconscious Jack is better than Suicidal Jack.

They ran up to him but he already jumped.

_Am I better off a quitter?_

The wave's splashes against him and the water made a contact to his body, sending the entire Shiver they can send. It was so cold. Dark. He was scared.

_They say I'm better off now,_

He fought the urge to swim above and inhale the glorious air.

_Than I ever was with her._

He let the water go inside. Letting it enter throughout his entire being, until he couldn't breathe. He closes his eyes.

She was with him underwater, her dress was flowing, her platinum hair surrounding them, like a magnificent halo. She was like a water nymph. Her face was staring at him, she caress his cheek and her lips releases mute sounds.

She was telling him something. Until little by little, her voice becomes audible "Jack, hey? Jack" something was peculiarly wrong, because it was not her voice.

"Jack! We have to go!" It was a man's voice!

"Jack! Let's go." Hiccup's voice stopped his daydream.

He shook the grim thoughts and gently walking away from the Bridge and followed his mates.

"I'll talk to her." he said with the air of determination, a while later. The walk made him a little sober but the Alcohol was still evident. Both friends looked at him, incredulous.

She'll see that I'm hurting and take me back for more.

Jack made his way to her home, alone. They wanted him to be with him in these circumstances but he calmly said that it's better to face her all by him.

Took a deep breath and push the little doorbell.

A minute or so, the door opened and a familiar strawberry-blond hair came into his view, "KRISTOFF!" she happily squealed but the sight of him made her face sour and pointed him an accusing finger "_You_."

"Can I talk to Elsa?"

"No. She doesn't want to be bothered. Thanks to you. And are you drunk?"

"Please, I gotta talk to her"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just a minute?"

"No."

"Do I smell burnt casserole or something?"

"No. Wait, _what_? **Oh crap**." Anna ran fast as her clumsy little legs could carry her.

"ELSA~aaa there's something for you at the door!" He heard Anna scream and the sound of opening of the microwave and her little cussing.

He silently thanked Anna for this second chance to talk to her.

Elsa stood there with a calm façade and a pained look when she unexpectedly saw him by the door.

He wanted to run to her and just hug her. He wanted to kiss her but their problem made him to halt.

Here it goes...

"Elsa, listen, I know we've got it bad but please, I'm trying so hard to get a grip. I'm lost without you, Elsa. I...I-I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that...It's too complicated to even explain..."

Still, she didn't say anything.

"I want you back, Elsa"

Her silence was killing him. He move closer and gave all his effort not to slur his next important words, "I still love you."

It was times like this that he might have chosen to drown than not to hear her words.

He said it all, but she still said nothing.

* * *

**:o**


	8. Chapter 8

**UKNOWNYMUSE: **

**By the way to those who don't know, I DO NOT OWN EVERYTHING HERE (only the story and dialogues, of course) DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS OWN THEIR CHARACTERS AND SUCH.**

**If I do own them (That'll be so awesome) I'm already negotiating to Spielberg, Tarantino and Cameron to do a BIG Crossover to our favorite Ships.**

* * *

The Reckless and the Brave

All Time Low

Merricup

* * *

The Celtic Flag fluttered wildly on the pole, the only sound audible enough to hear. Too many reds sprawled around the floor mixing with the moist ground. Armors and battle weapons in fusion and sharp pain of cries in tandem with the horrifying mute from the dead.

However, the maiden did not even listened to them no more. Only her thumping heart is the one sabotaging her ears. Her eyes were not fixed on the broken limbs of her people but unto the horizon yonder.

_398 399 400_

He will come.

_401 402 403_

He will come. He promised.

_404_\- She stopped counting when she felt her index finger spurting pure bloods, the intense hold of her quiver was so powerful that she pricked herself. Although she didn't felt it, yet she certainly felt the numbness beyond her entire being. Her hold only got stronger, clenching her quiver more force and a determine look in her eyes.

"M' Lady, At Last! I found you! The Lady Queen is fretting over your absence; we must go to the Castle at once!" A guard strides where she was, the golden Celtic badge on his kilt spoke of Authority, must be one of her Father's elite warriors.

"No."

The warrior sighed loudly hinting his displeasure, "But you must. The Lady Queen is expecting you. Danger is coming; you're only getting in the way of the war"

She glared at him, "I cannot just go there and hide! I've got to help. And soon, my father will return. I know it."

"Then what will you do? Trot around? These people will die, without or with your help. You can't even protect yourself. Your bow and arrows won't make any change _Princess_." The last words are sure an acid spitting on her face.

If he has a badge of Authority, then she has certainly the blood of Authority, came from her mother's gene and She damn know how to use it "Your words won't console me nor poison me, Sir. My statement is Final. At least I'm guarding my people, even if it's your job to do so. Insult me again and I shall be the one to cut off your tongue with my own Arrow."

The warrior seemed to be shock and finally went away. Embarrassed or angry, she didn't know. She didn't care. She sighed, if her mum could see her now. She looked at the faces of her surviving warriors; some lost their other parts and some have their sorrowful pale faces. But the only thing she regained her composure when she saw how the Vikings helped her people and Vice Versa. Two Natural enemies by history but in this Fate, She didn't saw the resentment between arch rivals but rather the will of helping one another and reserving Peace.

This made her hope arises.

They will return.

Her bright cerulean orbs once again fix its way into the horizon. In a few minutes, the Sun would set and she's hoping by that time, they'll surely come.

And when he comes...

She'll have the courage to confess.

She let her eyes close and felt the zephyr touching her face; she inhaled deeply, letting inner peace control her mind. For now.

For a moment she heard movements behind her, the sound of scampers and the echoes of whispers clashes through her ears. She then opened her eyes and saw people already hurdled over her view. Their backs' facing her.

What the? Then a chorus of applauding and people cheering, "All hail King-"

"**Da!**" She quickly grabbed her father's hands and crushed him into a bear hug -ironically her father is actually the "Bear King"-

"Wee Mer'da!" He didn't even know of how she got here, but instead of asking, He too replied to her embrace and patted his little redhead. He looked at her and saw how his Princess looking shabby about her ripped and torn out dress, the smudge on her face and the wilts covering her arms and face. She didn't look like a Princess, but she's much more than a Princess by title, she is his daughter, his pride and joy.

"Aww, My little young'un, War's almost over."

She looks at him, eyes' speaking with questions, fortunately, her father knew how to Answer that kind of signs "We got separated Lass, but, I'm sure he's Fine." He reassured.

She hoped her Father was right; He's all safe and sound. Even though the doubts inside her head comes knocking in.

This is War. _Anything_ can happen.

Seeing the distress written all over his daughter's face, he held her hands and simply holding it tight. "He's Strong. He can make it. **Alive**"

She really hoped he's right.

Then a series of winds' howls came. Followed by claws of them- dragons, standing to the ground. She searched still. The riders of the dragons came trudging down to the ground,

Ruffnut.. Tuffnut...Fishlegs...Snotlout... Astrid...

But where is he?

One Dragon missing and its Rider.

No. she will not cry! But before she can control herself, her vision was already blurry. She will be brave... NO! She is **Brave**. _I can do this._

People cheered for them, then again the cheering came louder and louder. Cheering for the person named..

"HICCUP! HICCUP! HICCUP!"

He jumped down from his loyal best friend of a Dragon, Toothless, who was giving him a smug gummy expression. He looked around to see the crowd screaming his name "LONG LIVE HADDOCK!"

He gave them a serious look, he searched something in his bag resting on Toothless's back, and he then waved the flag of the Hooligan Tribe. He exclaimed, "VICTORY IS OURS! ALVIN HAS FLED." Thus making the crowd applauding, cheering and weeping for joy.

He's safe.

He's now here.

He's -

Before she can comprehend of what was happening, she marched in their way, chin held high and a neutral expression. They gave her space and bowed their heads. Just like how her mother receives from people just by looking at the Lady Queen. The Air of Decorum and Royalty, Fergus smiles, just like Elinor.

Upon seeing her, Silence filled their lips. Unsure of what'll happen next.

Hiccup wondered why they stopped. Until he saw the most beautiful girl he fell in love with yesterday, today and From now on. Even her disarray fiery hair, the cuts on her face and...

"YOU'RE HURT! Odin, it's still bleeding!" He ran to her and laid his fingers to touch her blood-soaked left hand.

She clench her arm tight to where the wound lay and made her very first words to him since he came back, "**YOU RECKLESS IDIOT**!" and a welcoming gesture of her fist with his face.

The people gasps and a chortle escaped from a certain cousin of his.

After the impact, he let out a loud "OW!" the force was so strong that he almost fell if her hands weren't supporting him. The next thing she did was quite explainable when she grabs hold of his shoulders and snake her arms to his back and head as she Embrace him.

An embrace of pure worry, anxiousness and bravery.

Her hair was still damp and still smell of olive. His heart thumped loudly against her chest, her slow breath was tickling his ears, yet he responded to her embrace.

She closes her eyes and felt the sting of sweat from his head going to the entrance of her open wound. But she didn't care, as long as he is here, she's all fine. "Thank you" She whispered, before sighing heavily "I Love you. Don't pull a stunt like that again."

None of them broke the embrace; Hiccup smiled and looks at her steady on her eyes, "You stole my dialogue. That's what I'm about to say."

Even on the Aftermath of War. Many lost their lives but some regain courage, hope and faith to a New Beginning.

The Night Fury could only think of the uncanny events as 'Human Strangeness'.

The Crowd chants them altogether,

"LONG LIVE THE RECKLESS AND THE BRAVE!"

And Merida thought to herself, they did arrive at Sunset.

* * *

**UKNOWNYMUSE:**

**My apologies for being such a procrastinator, I Have a Christmas Special Soundtracks to which I couldn't upload today -_- maybe tomorrow or the next weekend.**

**Oh.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR. **


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: CONTAINS A LOT OF SWEARING. FLYNN IS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**YE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

18

5 Seconds of Summer

Jelsa

* * *

Jack stared at the man before him. Squinting his eyes and crossing his arms like the man did. He even puffed his chest so that the man may believe him, but no. The man still refuses to let him purchase the beverage.

"Identification please." More like a command than a question.

Jack slapped his pocket to feel any I.D., he didn't feel anything. "I -Uh- forgot it, somewhere... Maybe inside my c

The Man begun to untangle his arms and pointed to the window, outside, "Where's your car?"

"In the garage." Jack tried not to flinch when the man growled. Of course he was scared of the big Russian man in front of him, but wouldn't show his fear to the now- disbelieving muscular man.

"Look, kid, I'm doing my job here and Minors aren't allowed to buy these kinds of heavy beverages." He pointed to a pair of Jack Daniels, "I'll gladly let you buy this if you are the age of 18 or so. So, be back by then." The man, North, Jack finally notice his name tag, hid the Jack Daniels on some compartment along with other kinds of alcoholic beverages.

Jack was about to retort when another man spoke gruffly, "Is something wrong, Mr. Claus?" Jack looked behind and saw a man, 10x Muscular to the Russian Man beside the counter.

"You didn't get the drinks eh?" he listened to his friend's laughter on the phone; he could picture Flynn's Jerk face smirked and pouring tears of pure laughter to his friend's expense of Situation. Finally he calmed down, clearing his throat, "Never mind Kid, I'll go get it." Before Jack could even poke the 'Call Off', "Oh tell mommy I said Hi! Jackie boy!"

"Asshole" Jack muttered as he shoves his phone to his pocket.

Jack opened the door to find no one. He attentively listened to a scrambling of footings and things dropping up above. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out for his mommy Dearest, then a loud smack of the closing door, somewhere above.

"Jackson," His mom finally walked down the stairway, wearing a nice formal suit and a leather handbag on her left hand and a baggage on the right.

"Where are you going?" He asked, diving on the couch and grope for the remote control.

"I'll be going away. Business trip..." Jack quickly sat up and made his way to his matriarch, holding her hand and saying Goodbyes and Good luck. To his delights of him throwing a possible, hard-core and awesome party.

Jack's mom tenderly smiled at him unknowing to his advantage of burning down the house, she then stopped as if remembering something and clasped her hands together, "Oh, Jackson, tell Elsa that the edibles are on the fridge, be careful on the microwave."

"_Elsa_?"

"I didn't tell you, did I? Elsa is your babysitter."

Jack stopped on his track and mindlessly dropped her mother's luggage, wide eyes and unbelievable **"WHAT?!"**

"No need to shout, Jackson, Yes. Babysitter."

"What the hell do I need a Babysitter for?" Jack was received by a flick on his forehead by his mother. His 5 minutes were spent by his mother's lecture about swearing and being proper.

Proper my ass. Jack thought while his head was bowed down.

"And besides, Emma needs guiding... -"

"But I'm here!"

"A better guidance... -" His mother looks at him warily, "Someone who is in control and can handle responsibility."

"You wound me so, Mother."

"Mother knows best." Before kissing him on the cheek and embracing him, "Now, I want you on your best behavior. Understood? "

Jack helplessly watch the cab go away, all his plan, just like the cab, It went away. Jack decided he'll stay up in his room, wanting no one, even his friends to know that they have a Babysitter.

Pitiful. Jack thought.

The doorbell rung three times before he heard the door open and Emma's squeal. Probably the Babysitter.

For a while, he was intrigued by their conversation downstairs. Who is this Elsa? He heard Emma's laughter and somebody's voice. By nighttime, Jack found himself searching for the carton of milk. The kitchen was very dark, and the fridge's little light was the only brightness to his oblivion.

He then remembered a certain, scary story that he read a while ago, about the boogeyman. He shook his head, "The Boogeyman only comes out under the bed." He snickered.

"No, he comes out where there is darkness."

The shock already vibrated his body and out of fear, the glass he was holding slipped under his touch and once it collided with the ground, comes the shattering sound.

He wasn't even bothered by the broken glass or the stinging of his feet. His eyes were fixed only to that sound, to where that sound belongs. The shadow quickly turned on the Kitchen light, and for the first time, He saw a glowing Angel, wearing a pajama and a white tee big enough for her size.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" She went further to him. Her eyes scanned the mess, "What a mess, sorry. Oh, hi, you must be Jack, I'm Elsa."

Elsa.

"I'm terribly sorry!" She held the broom and swept away the glass to a nearby bin. He didn't meant to be a pervert in this time of the night when he saw her flawless shoulder, and he silently thanked the over-sized T-shirt. He looked stupid by not moving and him being awestruck and dumb.

That Elsa.

"I think we should patch that," She said when she looked at him and pointed at his bleeding feet.

"No. I'm fine." he cleared his throat, "It's just a slit." He tried to sound manly and brave, but the moment Elsa looked down on his middle part, she started to giggle. He wanted to disappear that night and the last thing Elsa saw was a running Jack in his boxer with the smiling face of Jake the Dog on it.

Jack tried to avoid her throughout the day. It was hard though, She's in his house (His mom's house), he bar his door close, when his appetite wants some attention, he would steal something from the kitchen and run as fast as a conniving raccoon.

He was truly ashamed and blamed himself for wearing an adventure time boxer that day, and not the Spiderman theme. He then stared angrily at his facebook wall while searching the name of Elsa. No result found.

He didn't know her last name and he was very eager to know if she's in a relationship.

"Seems like you have a crush." Henry told him after History class.

Jack grunted in return, "I don't."

"Whatever. What does she looks like anyway?"

"Whitish-Blonde hair, blue eyes, more beautiful than Barbie."

"And you've only seen her once?"

"Well, if you count the times I saw her on the sidewalk by the window, eating Sneakers."

"Are you stalking her?" Henry stared at him, raising his sassy eyebrow.

"I don't!" Jack leant closer to his friend, and whispered "It's like she's in my dream. She's calling out to me, wearing my signature hoodie, and being hot whatnot."

"Oh god. You're having a wet dream about her."

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Flynn elbowed them simultaneously. Snickering, "Who's having a wet dream?"

Jack glared daggers at Henry for having a loud mouth. He swore he would jump from any highest mountain just to keep anything from his jerk of a friend, Flynn. "Nothing."

"You know Jackie boy, it's time for you to step out on that teenage boy phase. You're a man now! Not a pussy! Here watch this," Flynn leaned on the locker of a brunette girl, "Hey baby, are you from the sun? Cause, damn! You're so hot!" he gave her his renounced smolder.

The girl huffed, "Might as well, if that would take to get away from you, baby." she walked faster with confidence, leaving an open mouthed Flynn.

As he got back, Henry raised his eyebrow "You're some Casanova." everything was scoff.

Flynn puffed out his chest, emphasizing how muscular he is, "Just you wait, Hiccup." He evilly smirked at his irritated Friend. Henry shuddered at his cringe worthy nickname. Flynn strides to wherever he's going, letting Jack and Henry resume their painless conversation.

"So, what's her name again?"

Jack sighed, "Elsa." he didn't took notice of his dreamy sigh as he kept wandering about Elsa and her big, hanging, white T-shirt, that last night.

Jackson kept staring at the card before him.

"I can't believe this!" he said aloud, still not taking his eyes off the card that's been resting on his hands for far too long. "This is ridiculous!"

"I know! Someday that guy is really gonna get it." Henry glared at his card too like it had done something terrible.

"Stop your gossiping ladies and let's get going!" Flynn called out from the hall with a loud bang possibly from the drawers. "I don't wanna risk them hot chicks not having to see the handsome Flynmeister!" then a series of whooshing came, Jack knew it was a 100% hairspray and Axe involved.

Henry rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket while Jack pocketed his I.D. And stood in front of the mirror. "Shit," his hair, his damned hair was/is his problem. It's like it has a life of its own. It couldn't keep still.

He tried to slick back it, it only makes it worse. "Haha! You look like one of those boys from, uh," Flynn snapped his fingers "that boy band. What do you call them? Oh wait, yes! One Direction! Haha! - Hey! Maybe you should replace Zane or something. HAHAHA!" Flynn laughed with his might.

"Fuck you."

Flynn stopped and looked at him with seriousness, "If I could, I would fuck me too!" and continued laughing.

There was a long line filled with people and Jack kept shuffling his weight on his left feet while fidgeting with his card.

The bouncer really looked mean, with his crossed arm tightening his veins. Jack gulped.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he whispered to Henry's ear.

Henry was fidgeting too, with his fingernails, "I dunno. But Flynn said he got it under cover."

"Where is he anyway?"

Just then, the door slams open and releases the noise inside, Earning a lot of looks from the people waiting. "Pussies! What're you two doing there?! Come on you cunts!" The speaker pops up his head from the door.

It was Flynn alright.

Jack could hear Henry's slap on his face as he face palmed. People were staring at them now. He would want to dig a hole to his death.

"Jack Inoff?" the bouncer squinted his eyes if he's reading wrong.

Jack nodded and gritted his teeth, "Yes."

Flynn tried so hard not to laugh. Jack wanted to kill him.

The bouncer nodded approvingly and took Henry's I.D., "Harry Cox?" he tilted his head.

Henry was in deadpanned look, "Yes."

Jack saw the upcoming tears in Flynn's eyes as he struggles with snickering. The bouncer however wasn't oblivious to their false identification."Okay, go in."

Flynn can hardly breathe when they've gotten to their table. He was clutching his stomach, "BWAHAHAHA! You two should've seen the look on your faces!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it off bastard." Henry sang out loud. The sound inside the bar was extremely loud and the ground was vibrating. The Dj spun some records on while playing a Chris Brown song, something about not being loyal.

Flynn clapped his hands on both guy's back, "Tonight, you will be men." he gave them his smirk and padded along when spotted numerous of girls. Jack and Henry both looked at each other. Contemplating their next move.

"Wanna try the adults' drinks?"

Jack was currently pushing anyone on his way as he was heading to the bar counter. He and Henry didn't know what to do, they ended up playing rock-paper-and scissor and Jack was the monkey.

Whoever loses is tonight's buyer of drinks. Jack's mom would surely fret if she ever sees the emergency credit card (meant for accidents or necessary things) she entrusted him.

Well, coming to this bar wasn't an exact accident but the drinks are really necessary so...

Might as well do the hell you want, YOLO.

Only few are ordering by the counter. He gladly made his way to look like he's cool for the eyes of the ladies that are watching him with such eyes. "Two Jack Daniels and a Peach Schnapps," he shouted while fixed his eyes on a brunette sitting beside the stool. Squinting her eyes if she'd know him before.

Soon, his beverages are done when the barista slid it on the counter, "Jackson?"

His head perked up and saw the very familiar cold blue eyes.

"Elsa!" he quickly stood up with power and nearly stumbled out on his chair. He was blushing with embarrassment. "I don't know you work here."

The playful smile on her lips appeared making him sweat, "Well, I don't know minors are allowed here either." she leaned on the counter and brushed her lips on his ear, "Fake I.D.?"

"Fake I.D." he gulped.

Elsa smirked and Jack found it extremely, uncomfortably sexy.

He found heaven in her eyes. He would gladly stare if she hadn't coughed and reminded him of his drinks. "Uh...right! Thanks, uh, for not telling the guards and...Yeah, like that." Smooth Jack, really Smooth.

"So... I gotta go back there with my friends. Gotta make sure Flynn haven't make fool out of himself." He said as he passed his money for his purchase.

Elsa smiled at him and went for some change.

While he waited, someone tapped his shoulder and he made an eye contact with the brunette girl earlier. "You're Flynn's friend?"

"Sadly."

She leaned up to face him. And it hit him, he knew this girl. "Where is he?"

"Why?"

"Just gotta put a harmless prank, is all." She said sweetly.

"Count me in." he said, smiling with malice and thirst for revenge.

Elsa came back handling him his change and a glass cup half filled with brown colored liquid. She lay them on the counter and gave Jack an amusing smile, "Is this your first time?"

Jack's face was flushed. For the fact that this is his first time and the booze he'd purchased was going to be his first illegal drink. He could've lie about it, she would be amaze at his rebellion. He could've won her favor, but instead, "Y-Yes." Flynn would definitely call him a pussy.

Elsa showed her perfect white teeth, "Here" She handed him the glass earlier earning his unreadable stare. "I know it looks like piss but I swear you'll go insane for more. Oh, by the way, once you chug the shot then you bite the sugar coated lemon. I just couldn't let you drink Jack Daniels on your first time, let alone that damned Peach Schnapps! It should be special and special it is!"

"No, it's not that, it's just... nothing. Thank you." He willingly took it and slugged the drink and bit the lemon. Elsa waited for his reaction. It didn't take less than minutes when Jack made a look like he saw Wonderland. "Whoa!"

"Told ya," she chuckled. When Jack was about to give his payment Elsa shook her head, claiming it's on the house. Elsa grabbed his hand, laying the change on his palm and a crumby yellow paper. Jack simply gazed at it and was shocked for a minute before he widened his grin.

Before the two walked, Elsa cried out to him and the brunette, "Good luck Jackson! And oh! Don't do anything reckless, Punz!"

They knew each other? Jack unbelievably thought, "Don't worry, Cuz!" she shouted back.

Cousins! Jack cannot almost believe this night. This is going to be a helluva fun.

The next morning, Jack opened his eyes eagerly and unhealthy for his doing. The first thing he thought was opening up his laptop and logging in on facebook. His newsfeed was all about heavily, intoxicated Flynn's stolen pictures of him with magical words doodled on his almost naked form inside the girl's bathroom. The caption was "I'm a Brony and I'm proud." referring to Flynn's boxer with the animated images of Rarity.

Jack then searched up the name,

Elissa Thropp.

He finally sent his request while holding out the paper of last night.


End file.
